ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Klaudia Kozioł
thumb Klaudia Kozioł (ur. ok. 1988W pierwszej serii Klaudia ma 17 lat, w drugiej jest pełnoletnia, a w czwartej idzie na studia - co daje przypuszczenia co do jej roku urodzenia.) (Marta Chodorowska) - jedna z pierwszoplanowych postaci serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowych filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, córka byłego wójta, obecnie senatora i obecnej zastępczyni wójta. Jako ucząca się w liceum nastolatka dostosowywała swoje przekonania i styl życia do swych kolejnych chłopaków. Studiowała psychologię na Uniwersytecie w Lublinie, gdzie bardzo dojrzała psychicznie. Klaudia jest otwartą, inteligentną i rozsądną dziewczyną, jednak po rodzicach odziedziczyła ognisty temperament i wybuchowość. Jedną z ważniejszych sympatii Klaudii był Fabian Duda. Znanymi przez widzów przyjaciółkami Klaudii są: Kinga, Weronika Więcławska i studentka psychologii Marta. Przed akcją serialu O dzieciństwie Klaudii niewiele wiadomo. Przyjaźniła się ona z Weroniką Więcławską, były dla siebie niemal jak siostry. Można przypuszczać, że Klaudia dobrze się uczyła, ponieważ uczęszczała do liceum w Radzyniu, a potem dostała się na studia psychologiczne do Lublina. Seria 1 thumb|Klaudia przed dworkiem Lucy Klaudia jest uczennicą liceum w Radzyniu Podlaskim, gdzie mieszka na stancji. Do domu przyjeżdża tylko w soboty i niedziele. Ma 17 lat. W Wilkowyjach nie ma koleżanek w jej wieku, więc z samotności przystępuje, jako groupie, do różnych subkultur, do których należą jej nowi chłopcy. Najpierw jest punkiem, później staje się bardzo religijna, następnie jest gotem (czarny makijaż, ubrana na czarno), bizneswoman (ubrana poważnie - kok, okulary, spódnica, marynarka). Wszystkie jej zmiany poglądów wiążą się ze zmianą autorytetu (mężczyzny) i zakochując się w innym, próbuje zachowywać się jak on. Pomaga Hadziukowej założyć firmę i wystąpić o kredyt pod kozy. Seria 2 Córka wójta ma już 18 lat i posiada prawo jazdy. Poznaje nowych mężczyzn, do których jak zwykle próbuje się upodabniać. Przez jakiś czas pracuje jako agentka sztuki Kusego. Zmienia tak często swój image, że staje się ledwie rozpoznawalna dla swojego otoczenia, zwłaszcza wójta. Jest również chwilowo dziewczyną Fabiana Dudy, który sam ma później problem z rozpoznaniem jej w roli agentki Kusego. Jedzie na obóz survivalowy i ostatecznie zrywa z Fabianem, zakochując się instruktorze Feng Shui. Seria 3 Gdy Czerepach wraca z Brukseli do Wilkowyj i zakłada medialny koncern, Klaudia zatrudnia się u niego jako spikerka, nie zważając, że prezes koncernu jest jednocześnie największym wrogiem jej ojca. Rzuca jednak pracę, gdy Czerepach każe jej przeczytać informację o związku Lucy i Kusego. Kiedy do wsi przybywa Weronika Więcławska, Klaudia razem z nią oraz Lucy organizuje wykład na temat feminizmu. Jest zachwycona nowym wikarym, jako jedyna nie przyłącza się do buntu mieszkańców w kościele, kiedy to ksiądz Robert zbeształ Lucy za jej zachowanie. Seria 4 Klaudia jest studentką psychologii na uniwersytecie w Lublinie. Pewnego dnia do domu przyjeżdża z nowym chłopakiem - pewnym powagi i wyższości swojej osoby, studentem 4. roku psychologii Zygmuntem. Wójtowi nie bardzo przypada do gustu tym bardziej, że interpretuje jego sny na niekorzyść. Później Klaudia przyprowadza jeszcze dwóch chłopaków: Zbyszka pracującego w CBA, którego Wójt się przestraszył, oraz Łukasza, behawiorystę, który z kolei ojcu Klaudii bardzo się spodobał. Nie podobają jej się wyborcze machinacje jej ojca, i w staraniu o stanowisko nowego wójta popiera Lucy. W ostatnim odcinku, wspólnie z koleżanką ze studiów, doprowadza do zgody wójta z plebanem, która jak się później okazało, była eksperymentem psychologicznym. Klaudia zostaje matką chrzestną Dorotki. Seria 5 thumb Klaudia bardzo ubolewa nad tym, że jej ojciec wyprowadził się z domu i mieszka teraz na plebani. Postanawia doprowadzić do zgody rodziców i postanawia sama zamieszkać u stryja, aby być bliżej ojca i namówić go na powrót do domu. Klaudia przyprowadza do domu kolejnego chłopaka - sławnego prezentera pogody, Jarosława Rembika. Denerwuje ją jednak jego zachowanie na spacerze. Zrywa z nim, czym wywołuje rozpacz rodziców. Pomaga Fabianowi namawiać ludzi do korzystania z dopłat unijnych. Razem z gminnym sekretarzem chodzi po chałupach. Okazuje się, że jej psychologiczne wykształcenie pomaga w namawianiu chłopów na unijne dopłaty. Przez to, że dużo czasu przebywa z Dudą uświadamia sobie, że czuje coś jeszcze do Fabiana. Zaprasza go do siebie, gdzie para postanawia być razem. Seria 6 thumb|Klaudia ma prośbę do p.dyrektor Razem z Kingą chce pomóc Kusemu w rewolucji nauczania w Wilkowyjach. Pomaga również Solejukowej zdać maturę. Chce także, aby związek z Dudą był nowocześniejszy, umawiając się na spotkanie z innym chłopakiem. Fabianowi to się nie podoba, ale nic nie mówi na ten temat. Wkrótce między Klaudią a Dudą dochodzi do sprzeczki, w której brała udział też Kinga. Fabian chce przeprosić Klaudię za swoje zachowanie i całą noc spędza przed jej domem. Kiedy choruje, Klaudia odwiedza go i wybacza mu, a on jej. Seria 7 Za namową Czerepacha Klaudia pomaga komisji programowej w ułożeniu programu partii. Okazuje się to niepowodzeniem, kiedy jej nowy chłopak, Łukasz częstuje Myćkę, Solejuka i Wargacza skrętami, co doprowadza mężczyzn do niezdolności w dalszym układaniu programu. Klaudia po kłótni rozstaje się z Fabianem i buduje nowy związek z teatralnym reżyserem Łukaszem. Kiedy rodzice Klaudii próbują zohydzić jej nowego chłopaka, Klaudia domyśla się wszystkiego i gniewa się na nich. Fabian po powrocie z Brukseli postanowił walczyć o Klaudię i z pomocą pielęgniarki Jagny próbuje wzbudzić zazdrość w córce senatora. Przez dłuższy czas próby zdały się na nic, ponieważ Klaudia jest zakochana w Łukaszu, lecz kiedy okazuje się, że miłość reżysera polega tylko na chęci zadekowania się w domu Klaudii, dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Wtedy zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd rozstając się z Fabianem. Kiedy przypadkowo Klaudia spotyka na ulicy Dudę, postanawia z nim porozmawiać. Para postanawia dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę, lecz gdy Fabian widzi zapłakaną, siedzącą na przystanku Jagnę uświadamia sobie, że popełnił błąd wracając do Klaudii. Dzwoni do niej i oznajmia, że z ich związku nic nie wyjdzie. Po tych słowach sekretarza gminy Klaudia postanawia się zemścić. Seria 8 thumb|Klaudia podczas terapii małżeńskiej Klaudia z zimną krwią realizuje plan zemsty na Fabianie, polegający na napaści i pobiciu go przez "nieznanych sprawców". Wynajmuje do tego celu Myćkę i Wargacza, obiecując im nagrodę w wysokości 500 zł za wykonanie zadania. Mężczyźni żądają jednak od niej 50 zł zaliczki, zaś Klaudia, nieświadoma konsekwencji czynu, zgadza się im zapłacić. Skutkuje to niepowodzeniem planu - wynajęci pistoleros przepijają pieniądze z zaliczki i przez swoją alkoholową niedyspozycję zawalają cały plan. Klaudia jest na nich wściekła i chce ich pobić, jednak obaj uciekają przed nią na posterunek policji, gdzie Stasiek dowiaduje się o wszystkim, oddaje jej w ich imieniu 50 zł i zawiadamia ojca dziewczyny. Senator oczywiście ma do córki ogromne pretensje i za karę każe jej wrócić do Lublina do akademika. Widząc, że małżeństwo Więcławskich popadło w rutynę, postanawia pomóc im, przeprowadzając specjalną psychologiczną terapię. Początkowo oboje są niechętni temu pomysłowi, jednak Krystyna pierwsza daje się namówić i wkrótce namawia męża, żeby też się zgodził. Terapia polega między innymi na udekorowaniu sypialni i stworzeniu bardzo romantycznej atmosfery w domu. I chociaż podczas wprowadzania terapii w praktykę w sypialni wybucha pożar, Więcławskim spodobała się ta "odmiana" i od tamtej pory płomień miłości wybucha u nich na nowo - od tego momentu nawet publicznie, w sklepie Krystyny, okazują sobie adorację. Świadkami takowych są między innymi Hadziukowa i Solejukowa , które następnie proszą Klaudię, by ta też pomogła w odbudowie ich małżeństw. Córka senatora godzi się, jednak w tym przypadku od razu napotyka na trudności, bowiem zarówno Hadziuk, jak i Solejuk stanowczo odmawiają udziału w jakiejkolwiek terapii. Przyciśnięci przez żony do muru w końcu zgadzają się, ale pod warunkiem, że będą razem uczestniczyć w tych zajęciach. Klaudia zaprasza więc oba małżeństwa do siebie i próbuje wprowadzić na nich swoją terapię, jednak w tym przypadku okazuje się to niemożliwe - obaj panowie i obie panie wzajemnie przekrzykują się, sypiąc inwektywami na współmałżonków. Widząc, że to nie ma sensu, Klaudia wpada na pomysł, niby ironiczny, żeby w takim razie panowie i panie na jakiś czas zamieszkały osobno. Pomysł spodobał się i w konsekwencji Solejuk wprowadza się do Hadziuków, zaś Hadziukowa do Solejuków. Z czasem jednak okazuje się, że o ile panowie są bardzo zadowoleni ze wspólnego mieszkania i braku obowiązków, to panie mimo starań ciągle popadają w konflikty i przestaje im się podobać taki stan rzeczy. Kończy się na tym, że Celina dowiaduje się o bałaganie w jej domu uczynionym przez beztroskich mężów i zdenerwowana wraca do domu, a cała "terapia" kończy się fiaskiem.thumbthumb Wciąż wściekła na Dudę, przychodzi potajemnie pod jego dom i wybija mu szyby cegłami. Chłopak nic nie może zrobić, bo Klaudia jest sprytna i nie daje się złapać, nawet będąc pod obserwacją policji. Później wpada na przebiegły plan, mający na celu rozbicie związku Fabiana z Jagną - potajemnie przychodzi do biura senatora i, niby w jego imieniu, dzwoni do szpitala w Lublinie i mówi o pielęgniarce, która chciałaby się tam zatrudnić. Plan się udaje - wkrótce Jagna dostaje ofertę pracy i bez wahania przyjmuję ją, mimo iż Fabian bardzo chciał, żeby została z nim w Wilkowyjach. Oboje rozstają się, a Klaudia jest świadkiem ich pożegnania. Wtedy to zaczyna ją gryźć sumienie - do tego stopnia, że postanawia skończyć z dotychczasowym życiem i wstąpić do klasztoru. Przygotowuje się do życia zakonnego, nosząc habit i spędzając czas na modlitwie. Pewnego dnia dostaje telefon od Kingi, żeby przyszła do dworku w ważnej sprawie - okazało się, że dziewczyna razem ze swoją nową sympatią, leśnikiem Pawłem, obmyśliła plan odbudowy związku Klaudii i Fabiana, i tego ostatniego też powiadomiła, żeby przyszedł do dworku. Dochodzi do spotkania zawzięcie skłóconej byłej pary - Kinga i leśnik zostawiają ich samych w pokoju, a ci od razu zaczynają się kłócić, wzajemnie wypominając sobie wszystkie występki. Długa i ostra awantura w końcu cichnie, a gdy Kinga i jej chłopak otwierają drzwi, widzą Klaudię i Fabiana w czułych objęciach - przebaczyli sobie wszystko i znowu są razem. Ten obrót sprawy nie podoba się ojcu Klaudii, który ma Fabianowi za złe, że odmówił startowania w wyborach parlamentarnych z ramienia PPU. Gdy widzi, że chłopak znowu nocuje w domu Koziołów, karci go i każe mu wyjść. Obrażona Klaudia postanawia się wyprowadzić do nowego-starego chłopaka. Ranczo Wilkowyje Podczas spaceru w lesie Klaudia poznaje Emanuela - młodego filozofa, który rozbił tam obóz. Chłopak bardzo się jej spodobał i zaprosiła go do domu na obiad. Ojcu Klaudii Emanuel wyjątkowo nie przypadł do gustu, ze względu na jego niski status materialny. Na końcu okazuje się jednak, że Eman jest gejem, co wyklucza jego związek z Klaudią. Wizerunki Klaudii Zmiany wizerunków Klaudii są najczęściej, choć nie zawsze, uzależnione od przynależności jej nowego chłopaka do danej subkultury. Sympatie Klaudii (m.in.) *Fabian Duda (wiązała się z nim 3-krotnie) *Zygmunt *Zbyszko *Łukasz Barański *Jarosław Rembik *Łukasz (reżyser) Oprócz wyżej wymienionych, byli też tacy, którzy z różnych powodów nie odwzajemnili uczuć Klaudii: *Emanuel (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Ksiądz wikariusz Robert Cytaty *'"Nie no, te Wilkowyje to średniowiecze normalnie."' *'"Jakbym u ojca przyjaciół miała pracować, to żadnej pracy bym nie znalazła."' - do ojca *'"Fabian, ty musisz sobie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy ty jesteś młodym wilkiem, czy psem łańcuchowym mojego ojca."' *'"Ja nie będę ci na ulicy streszczać tego, co Chińczycy 2000 lat wymyślali..."' - do Dudy *'"Święte prawo wyborcy być idiotą."' - do Kingi *'*Panie Myćko, czółkiem z kombajnem pan się zderzył?"' *'"On ma w głowie koncepcje i prądy filozoficzne."' - o Emanuelu (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *Emanuel:"Czytałaś Koniec Historii?" Klaudia:"Początek tylko." (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Cytaty o Klaudii *'"Wykapany tatuś, no wykapany tatuś!"' - Halina Zobacz też *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Halina Kozioł *Fabian Duda *Marta (studentka psychologii) *Chłopaki Klaudii Kozioł Przypisy Kozioł Klaudia